Under the Moonlight
by NatsukiKugaFujino
Summary: Natsuki thought about the past. Shiznat! AU! Oneshot!


DISCLAIMER: MAI-HIME IS OWNED BY SUNRISE

* * *

When I first met Shizuru, I was only five. Me and my mom went to the local grocery stores to re-stock our supplies most specially our mayo. Unlike my mom, dad and I are both addicted to mayo. We out mayo on everything that my mom cooks which sometimes makes her angry. _'Don't you two know how hard it is to think of what to cook every meal? I might as well just serve you both mayo and rice!' _However, my mom still thinks of our health so she still cooks us healthy meals. We went to the isle where my favorite mayo is located. To my excitement, I stood up from the grocery cart to get a mayo _'yes! I'm five and I still enjoy riding the grocery cart'. _As I reach I bottle, my clumsiness caused me to bump another bottle. Luckily, someone caught the bottle.

"Ara… that was close!" the stranger said in a very weird accent.

I looked at the stranger. I can sense my body tremble as to what my mom is going to say. "Natsuki! I always tell you to be careful." With that, I looked at my mom with fear written all over my face.

"Sorry mom!" I said in a low voice.

"Don't apologize to my… you should be thanking the nice lady over there." she said in a calm voice.

I looked at the stranger. "Thank you." I said.

"Ara… it's okay no harm done." she said as she smiled at me. I looked at her again and noticed that she has a beautiful crimson eyes. Then I notice the girl hiding behind her legs. "H-Hi…" I said to the girl. She slowly disclosed herself from her mother's behind. "Hi." she replied.

The tension was broken when my mother spoke. "Hello to the both of you and thank you for catching the bottle." she bowed and slowly walked to the stranger. "I'm Saeko Kuga and this is my daughter Natsuki." My mom then patted my head. "Hello there young one." she said as she patted the other girl's head.

"It's nice to meet you Kuga-san! I'm Shizume Fujino and this is my daughter Shizuru." the stranger said.

"You speak weird!" I boldly said.

"Natsuki!" my mom said as she gave me a deathly glare. "I beg your forgiveness for my child's rudeness."

"It's okay." the lady with chestnut hair then looked at me in the eyes. "Ara… that's because we are new in town, but in where we came from, everybody speaks like this." she explained.

After getting acquainted and learning that they live just one block away, the next thing I know they were spending Sunday's afternoon at our backyard… barbequing.

* * *

Shizuru enrolled in the same kindergarden school that I was parents were happy because they knew that their daughter will not be alone in her first day of school. Not that they really need to worry fro anything… the school were just a few blocks away from our place and houses no more that twenty students. She was shy and bashful but at the same time very elegant and graceful. Even though out teacher told us to be nice and friendly to her, no one really tried to approach her.

We walked to school together, eat meals together, play together, walked back home together and the next thing we knew, we are already on third grade.

One day, during recess time, Shizuru and I went to the swing on the playground and as always let her sit in the swing as I push. We were having so much fun… just by ourselves… not minding the other kids that were also playing.

"Nat-chan!" I heard our teacher call me. I looked at her direction and saw her gesture for me to come to her.

I stopped pushing and looked at Shizuru. "Iruko-sensei is calling me. I'll be back Shizuru!" I gave her a smile and she nodded. I was surprised that our teacher told me that the clay sculpture that I made is very good. Hearing those praises made my day… of course I hurried back to Shizuru and was shocked to see one of the twin devils pushed her.

Shizuru fell. "Hey!" I screamed as I rushed towards the scene. "Why did you do that?" I asked while placing my body between Shizuru and the devils. Tate and Takeda are known as the twin devils in our school. They are cousins and always causing trouble to their fellow students and teacher. Shizuru then gently stood up and dusted her skirt.

"That's what she gets when she refused to give-up the swing!" Tate shouted.

"But there's another one there!" I countered while pointing at the other swing.

"There's two of us so we need two swings! Idiot!" Takeda replied.

"Hey! that's a bad word!" I yelled and gave them the famous Kuga glare. As merely nine years old, I guess my glare isn't as deadly as those of my mother, so the twin devils was not affected. Instead, they kept on laughing and making faces that made me loose my temper to punch them in the face and that earned me my first ticket to the principal's office.

* * *

I really thought that I'm gonna be punished severely, however, Shizuru explained to them that I was just trying to protect her. But still… fighting is bad, so I was given extra chores as punishment, in which Shizuru helped me all the time as she said that she was also responsible.

We both enrolled in Fuuka Middle School for girls. Fortunately, we both got accepted but unluckily, we are not on the same class. At first, we still hang out together but slowly, she gained new sets of friends and I also gained mine. As time passed by, she became more elegant and graceful that she even gained a fan club. She also excelled in academics, always getting the number one spot during exams unlike me who barely passed my subjects, always slacking off and becoming a delinquent who frequently plays trick to our fellow students or teachers. However, it was also her who keeps me out of trouble. Many students wonder why she always stood up for me… sometimes… I wonder myself.

I was peacefully lying at the school's rooftop when I heard a familiar voice. "Ara… if Natsuki continue to slack off like this, then I'm afraid Natsuki might repeat a year!" She teased. I didn't open my eyes as I already knew the owner of the voice by heart.

"By coming here, aren't you doing the same?" I teased back.

"But you see… Natsuki… even if I miss a day, my grades can very well compensate for my absence, unlike you who lacks attendance and barely passed her exams." she said. I looked at here and saw a concern in her eyes. Shizuru isn't teasing nor joking. This is the first time I saw her this serious. "I'm sorry…" the only words that I can utter. I felt a light pain in my chest after seeing her like that. When and why I became like this is something I really don't know.

"Why?" I asked.

Why… Shizuru? Why are do you waste your time with me?"

She cupped my face and look me in the eyes. "Ara… because Natsuki… your my friend… my very first friend… and one and only best friend." And with her kind words, I changed overnight.

* * *

Finally, we were put at the same class in high school. I was seated two rows to the left behind her and unconsciously, I find myself staring at her. Whenever she looks at my direction, I also panic and blush. While she still excels in academics, I tried my best to cope up… well… not that I'm dumb… I'm just plain lazy. And to compensate for that, I did my best to become a regular in Fuuka's Basketball team. Everything is going smoothly unlike that faithful day.

I was summoned by the principal at the middle of that class. Of course I was not afraid as I know I did not do anything wrong. She looked at me and I can sense nervousness in her eyes. I gave her a wink to let her know that it's going to be okay. Apparently… I'm wrong. That day… I felt my world shattered into pieces as the principal told me that my parent's car was hit by a drunk driver and they both died on the spot.

I stood in front of two stones that marked my parents grave. Through out the funeral… I didn't shed a single tear. I'm mad at them for leaving me behind. Friends and co-workers came to out house to pay their final respect and in the end I was left alone. I fell on my knee and as I began to cry, it rained.

The rain manage to hide my tears but the sound of my cry echoed the tranquil grounds. I let myself be swallowed by the rain until someone hugged me from behind. I turned around to see a familiar red orbs. My best friend… Shizuru.

"They're gone Shiz… I'm all alone now."

She tighten her embrace. "You are not alone Natsuki… I'm here… always and forever." With her calming words, she again pulled me out of the darkness. And I realized that she's always been there for me.

* * *

Shizuru tighten her grip upon my waist as I sped up the hill. I finally got my driver's license so I took her for a ride using my old man's Ducati. I manage to tune up the bike from the knowledge I gained as a part time mechanic. I began to decelerate as I felt her tense body. She mange to relax until we reached our destination. I brought her on a spot on the hill where we can overlook the city.

"It's beautiful!" she said. I can see the sparkle in her eyes.

It was full moon. And the stars are also shinning brightly in the sky.

I cupped her face, looked her in the eyes and confessed. "Shizuru… I love you. I know it's weird because we are both girls… and you might find it disgusting… but… it's the truth. Today, I finally got the courage to tell you how I really feel. You don't have to respond now, but… " I stopped when I saw tears running from her eyes.

"I love you too Natsuki, since we were kids… I have always love you."

Hearing those words eased the pain in my chest. I slowly pulled her face towards me. She closed her eyes as I closed the distance within our lips. The moon and the stars witnessed out first kiss.

* * *

I placed my elbows toward the railings of the balcony and rested my chin. It was a cold summer night. I can hear the sounds of the crickets and howling of the owls. Fresh summer breeze gently caressed my skin and my hair dances with the wind. I felt a presence on my back but I was not alarmed. She hugged me from behind.

"Ara… what is my Natsuki doing here?"

I looked up and stared at the bright full moon. "Nothing." I said. "Just reminiscing."

She grabbed my hand and looked at the moon. I turned towards her and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you my Natsuki."

"I love you more my Shizuru."

"Natsuki-mama, Shizuru-mama… what are you two doing outside?"

"Nothing Shizuki… let's to back to sleep."

* * *

-THE END-


End file.
